Forum:Is this funny?
I've browsed our UnWiki for a while, and I've found some things that can not be tolerated: * User stuff ** Example: Tumble * Gay jokes ** Example: Donald Duck * Toilet humour * Your mom jokes ** Example: Your mom * MS Paint images ** Example: We're not pleased. Next time your write something, ask yourself: “'Is this funny?'”, or we'll delete it. 09:22, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :I agree on most points, but, must we get rid of Peachycakes? She's not a user (here, anyway), and she can't create a user page. In fact, most everything in the article, with exception of the name, is not derived from unfitting content.Waluigi Freak 99 20:42, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :: Waluigi Freak 99 18:20, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Vote Please MOTIVATE your votes. No IPs, dupe accounts or double voting. After 4 votes (5 if tied), the polls are closed. You may change yor votes if there are oe or two other votes. Weak votes are counts as a half, but strong votes do no difference from regular ones. User stuff Poll closed. User stuff is no longer allowed. * Against. We're an un-wiki. Not fanon. Users aren't funny. You may also write crap on your . 13:39, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *'Against.' User stuff is for the user page. Waluigi Freak 99 22:25, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *'Against', per Smiddle and WF99. -- 00:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Bringing This Up Again Seeing as this site's gone through a major change, I'd like to know if this is allowed or not. I've restored the Peachycakes article and there hasn't been a fuss about it, and the WarioLoaf article from the near Userpedia merge still exists. Could we reach a clear-cut decision? *'Against for Users of This Site; For for Articles about MarioWiki Vandals and Whatnot' - Well, the title summed it up. --Waluigi Freak 99 Gay jokes Poll Closed. No vote even really required. * Against. This isn't funny at all. I don't get how some people find this funnier than straights. 13:39, 26 April 2007 (UTC) * Against. Really don't see the point. (By the way, the one edit I made to Waluigi was an attempt to explain a gay joke already made on Dr. Phil's page, not an attempt to make another.) Waluigi Freak 99 22:25, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *'Against', per Smiddle. -- 00:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) *'So Against you can't believe it.', I'd rather we not be associated with this kind of crap. And, as Alpha and Omega of UnMario, guess what? That's right. User voting closed.Hk Bathroom humour Poll closed. Bathroom humour is no longer allowed. * Against. Things produced by the body are not funny. Just gross. 13:39, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *'Against.' Its not funny, its stupid. Xzelion *'Undecided.' To a certain extent, they're not that bad. While I found some light content to be funny, Luigi's Bathroom definitely took it too far.Waluigi Freak 99 22:25, 30 April 2007 (UTC) *'Against', per Smiddle. -- 00:06, 2 May 2007 (UTC) *'Against', Meh.Hk *'Strong Against',, a little to far. Xzelion Your mom It's not allowed anymore * Weak against. I'm not sure if we should keep this. 15:18, 1 May 2007 (UTC) *'Strong Against', as Mums are not things to joke about. Did you give birth? Think about the pain.Hk *'Strong Against', Crossing the line, big time. Xzelion MS Paint images Allowed when they're supposed to be so crappy they're funny. * Against: images done with MS Paint just look cheap and fake. I thnk it would be better without them. I don't even have any image editor, so don't complain I'm voting against you; I'm votng against myself, too. 11:20, 6 May 2007 (UTC) * For: Some of them are SUPPOSED to look cheap and fake (see Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!!). I often copy images off of video game screenshots, add in stuff to it on MS paint, and then upload it. If we're going to delete any MS Paint images, they should be done on a case-by case basis, and only the extremely crappy ones with no redeeming value should go.Waluigi Freak 99 18:02, 6 May 2007 (UTC) * Comment: for this I mean those who aren't supposed to oviously look fake. 18:49, 6 May 2007 (UTC) * Comment: Oh, okay. But, I still think that it should be handled on a case-by-case basis. Vote changed.Waluigi Freak 99 19:09, 6 May 2007 (UTC) * Against: But they need to go on a case-by-case basis.Waluigi Freak 99 19:09, 6 May 2007 (UTC) * For: They look cheap, which is funny. 23:40, 10 May 2007 (UTC) * Comment: no, it's not 15:37, 11 May 2007 (UTC) * For: You suck. LOLOMG 01:33, 11 May 2007 (UTC) * Comment: I've decided to change my vote, as this category is still too vague.Waluigi Freak 99 17:54, 11 May 2007 (UTC) * For: See above.Waluigi Freak 99 17:54, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Your dad Your dad is now not allowed. *'Against'. If we've banned "your mom" stuff, then we should ban stuff like this, too. -- 05:07, 12 May 2007 (UTC) *'Against:' what the other guy said. 10:27, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *'Against:' I created the article to bring up the issue and see what the reactions would be from it. Might as well follow suit.Waluigi Freak 99 13:27, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *'Against' What KPH said. Xzelion